


Small Mistakes.

by Lurking_scarecrow



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, High School, Spanking, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_scarecrow/pseuds/Lurking_scarecrow
Summary: I lowkey hate this. Not even sure why I'm giving it to y'all but here you go.Charles and his strict father.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Small Mistakes.

It was a long walk home thinking about the consequences that would unfold when he got through the front door. The brunette didn't like the thought of what might happen or what most likely would happen. 

Charles Foster Offdensen was a very, very good boy. 

Principal's list, vice captain of the debate team and star player of the Lacrosse team. He was meant for nothing but success. At 18 he was accepted to quite a few schools already. But he knew he would get accepted to any school he would apply to. He knew he was at the top of his game compared to other young adults. 

So that's what sent chills down his spine even more, and made him think about what was about to happen all the more humiliating. He got to take a little aggression out during lacrosse practice after school but that made what he was feeling all the more real. 

His home was a very luxurious 4 bedroom home he lived in with his parents. His mother was away almost all the time, but his father worked in the next town over as some type of federal agent. At his age he mostly does law related paperwork. His father was extremely strict. He expected only the best from his only child because Charles was the best.

Charles felt a lot of pressure. Especially from the lack of privacy. The lack of free time. The lack of acting like a teenager and not like a marine or something. Charles was on a very strict schedule, everything he did, his father knew about. Where he was at that exact moment of everyday. 

Arthur Offdenson waited for his son where he would typically wait for him if he were upset with the boy. Brandy on his desk in his home study. Scowl on his face. The man was tall and muscular, he kept his appearance for his age at 53. Brunette outlines in his hair fading into a mix of salt and pepper. Chiseled jawline. Shaved. 

"That boy." He sneered under his breath, his fingers tapping on his desk "I knew I had been much too easy on him."   
Charles had missed a few homework assignments, and while that might not have been such a big deal with his perfect 4.0, it did however drop it down to 3.7, and that was not okay. 

Opening the front door to the manor, Charles took off his shoes and placed them in the closet. He tiptoed through the house trying to reach his room. He just had to get to the staircase without making any noise and he would at least have a little time to go without punishment. 

"Charles." A stern, raspy tone sounded through the house. 

Charles stood frozen in fear. Feeling the weight of his varsity jacket now. His legs trembled slightly in anticipation. He couldn't muster a voice.   
"Charles, come here." Arthur called "Now."

His legs wobbled. He wanted to run away but his body obeyed and began walking towards the stairs. His legs trembling slightly as he took a few steps up. Then more. Then the rest as he reached the top. 

The dim lighting from his father's study casting into the hallway. Charles stood in the doorway and looked in. His father, obviously irritated, sitting in his large leather swivel chair behind a heavy desk. Drink in hand. 

"Come here, take a seat boy." His father barked 

"Y-yes sir." Charles quickly took a seat from across his father. 

He felt so very small. Fragile even. 

"Charles, explain to me how you missed 4 assignments this quarter." Arthur asked sternly. "How does that even HAPPEN?!"

Charles winced when his father raised his voice. 

"I've uh, just found myself becoming busy, uh, sir." Charles quietly defended himself. 

"Busy huh?" He scoffed "If anything I'm letting you have too much free time and you're telling me that you are busy?" 

Charles didn't know what to do or say so he just looked at the floor in hopes that maybe his father would just drop it. 

"How was lacrosse?" His father asked taking another sip of his drink. 

"Fine, sir." Charles muttered 

"How did you do?" He asked 

"I am improving a lot, sir." Charles blushed, eyes glossing with tears. 

"Did you come right from practice?" His father asked 

"Yes sir, I came right home like you asked." Charles sniffled 

"Charles, you wouldn't be in trouble if you kept up with your school work little boy." Arthur scolded him. 

"I know, sir." Charles looked away. "It was my irresponsibility and now I'm in trouble." 

Arthur nodded and stood up from behind his desk and stood next to it. 

"When you're ready to assume the position." Arthur told him firmly. 

Charles wiped a tear from his eye before standing. He slowly unbuttoned his slacks and pulled them down revealing his practically bared bottom. He was wearing a jock strap from practice. He leaned over his father's desk with his legs at shoulder length width. His pants pooling around his converse. Charles put his head down feeling the coldness of the desk on his forehead. 

His father took his belt from his pants and doubled it over. Raising a boy basically required a leather belt. He placed the belt against Charles' bare bottom exposed through the jockstrap. He gave an immediate strike. 

Charles whined. It could be heard through the entire house. 

Another crack. 

"Ah-ah!" Charles whimpered out "It hurts!" 

"It is supposed to hurt Charles, it's a spanking that is the point!" His father gave another firm crack against his bottom. "You Are 18 years old now, you are not going to start acting out now!"

Another crack. 

"N-no!" Charles sobbed "I won't!" 

Another crack. 

"If you think for even a moment that I'm going to let you act out even a little, you will be VERY sorry." Arthur gave 2 more severe lashes "Do you understand?!"

Another crack. 

"Ya-Yes!!" Charles whimpered "Y-yes I understa-stand!" 

Another crack. 

Charles' bottom was a very angry red with some purple raised in other spots. He arms were under his chest trying to desperately keep his position because if he didnt, it would become much worse.   
Another crack. 

"You better otherwise this is going to feel like a little warm up!" Arthur yelled giving another.   
Another crack. 

"I-I do, I do!" Charles begged, snot pouring out of his nose from crying. 

Another crack. 

Arthur let him breathe for a moment. Looking at his son's very thoroughly punished bottom. Red, bruised. He knew he had learned his lesson. 

"Get to your corner, 10 minutes, go!" Arthur yelled putting his belt back through the loops of his pants. 

Charles quickly moved from the desk, picking his slacks up and running to his room. He hated this the absolute most. Not only does his bottom get completely blistered but now he has to stand and face the corner for 10 minutes like a little kid. The worst part? He wasn't allowed to pull his pants up, he had to leave his ass exposed to the room. His father says it is to remind him of what just happened, but how could he forget in the first place? 

Facing the far right corner of his room, Charles was nose to wall. Sniffling and still somewhat crying from what had just unfolded. His ass hurt so bad, he wished he could just pull his pants up and relax. The brunette teen still felt tears trickle down his cheeks. 

Maybe he was just still sad or scared. 

Another thought crossed his mind. What about Lacrosse practice tomorrow? He would have to shower with all those guys, he really didn't want them to see his spanked bum.. Sure a few of the other guys on the team might have gotten smacked a bit at home still but not like Charles.   
He would just have to wait for the 10 minutes to be over. 

They felt like forever but when his father called him from his room, his heart skipped a little, thankful for his punishment to finally be over. He walked back into his father's study and stood across from him. 

"Do you know why you were punished Charles?" He asked 

"Yes sir." Charles nodded 

"Will you continue to be careless about your schoolwork?" He asked 

"No sir." Charles shook his head. 

"Very good, we are done." His father nodded "Come here." 

Charles walked around his father's desk to sit in his lap. He always got a hug and a kiss after his punishments. Charles sat facing forward in his Fathers lap while Arthur hugged him tightly. His fingers running through his son's hair. Silently rubbing his back. Charles loved feeling his father's hands rub his back. His father had such a strong hands. 

It was nice to hold him every once and awhile. Maybe he would try to do it more often just because instead of only after he was punished. Maybe he would like that.

"Charles." His father asked 

"Yes papa." Charles yawned 

"I like holding you like this you know, I don't have to only do this after you are punished." He told his son "Okay?" 

"I'd like that Papa." Charles smiled "Please uh, hold me like this again will you?" 

Arthur nodded, continuing to hold his son.


End file.
